<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World on Fire by Polkadotdotdot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051782">World on Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot'>Polkadotdotdot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallout AU, Fallout Video Game References, Post-Apocalypse, Reylo - Freeform, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The door to Vault 101 was sealed, never to be opened.</p>
<p>Rey was born in the vault, she'd die in the vault. That was her lot in life. It wasn't exciting but it was safer than the decimated Capital Wasteland.</p>
<p>On her 19th birthday, Rey wakes to find that her father is gone. The vault door has been opened, leading her on an epic quest across the post-nuclear wastes to find him again.</p>
<p>With the help of a surly guide named Ben.</p>
<p>A Fallout 3 Reylo au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vault 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was deleted (along with a few others) because it was unfinished and at the time I was on an indefinite hiatus from writing Reylo or Star Wars.</p>
<p>Consider me re-uploading an optimistic sign that these will be updated and finished at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the energy crisis that began it all, at least that’s what the books told her.</p>
<p>The advancement of technology, robotics, nuclear-powered automobiles, and directed energy weaponry had plunged the 13 commonwealths of the United States into a desperate struggle of lifestyle. Petroleum was being used faster than it could be refined and in April 2052 the ‘Resource Wars’ began.</p>
<p>What followed was a devastating series of events that included the war between the European Commonwealth and the middle east, the disbanding of the United Nations and the U.S. annexation of Canada. China invaded, occupying Alaska and they used their superior position to release the worst plague the world had known, the infection devouring the American mainland.</p>
<p>On the morning of October 23<sup>rd</sup>, 2077, the bombs began to fall. Two hours was all it took to ruin the world as it was known, the nuclear fallout crippling the land and leaving it nothing more than a husk of its former glory. The skies were scorched, fresh water turned to poison swill and once fertile grounds sterilized beyond recognition.</p>
<p>But not all was lost. Years before, the eminence grise of the U.S federal government had foreseen the bombs dropping and in 2054 a nationwide project had begun, sponsored by the company Vault-Tec, fallout shelters, large enough to fit whole towns safely underground were built. Self-sufficient, they could sustain their communities indefinitely. They represented hope, a new life and when the doors opened, the dwellers would be free to repopulate and rebuild what was left of their country.</p>
<p>Only the door to vault 101 would never open.</p>
<p>This is where Rey was born.</p>
<p>Her earliest memories were of sitting in her playpen, gazing up at her father with wide curious eyes as he read to her. From a young age, she knew he was important, doctors always were because if something were to happen to him, who else could they rely on? He had been born there just as she had, safe in their cold, metal civilization deep below the surface.</p>
<p>“I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. To the thirsty, I give water without cost from the spring of the water of life,” her father recited, the old book crusty in his hand, the ancient pages yellowing, “That was your mother’s favourite verse.”</p>
<p>The older she grew, so did her curiosity for the outside world and what lay beyond the huge titanium door. At twelve years old, speculating with her friends about what they could find was a popular past time.</p>
<p>“I heard that it’s totally trashed!” her friend Finn declared enthusiastically, “I heard that there are animals out there with two heads!”</p>
<p>“Two heads? Eww!” Rey whined, “Why would they have two heads?!”</p>
<p>“You know, because of all the radiation and stuff!” Finn explained, “At least that’s what my Dad said.”</p>
<p>Finn was her best friend. Born within hours of one another, they shared almost everything. It bothered Rey how much trouble Finn took from others their age in the vault, all because his Father was the overseer, the man in charge. It wasn’t like his Father’s role resulted in him getting any special treatment.</p>
<p>No, he had to clean out the roaches from the engineering rooms like everyone else.</p>
<p>Life was a series of events, that much was apparent. She watched people who were born before her, they’d sat their G.O.A.T (General Occupational Aptitude Test) at 16 years old, the results telling them what their lot in life was going to be in the Vault until the day they died. Wanted to be a teacher? Tough. If the test told you that you were best suited to janitorial duties, that was where you would go.</p>
<p>“What did you get?” She asked Finn excitedly as they left the classroom, the artificial daylight lamps illuminating the cold, metal hallways. Finn blinked down at the paper completely apathetic to the content.</p>
<p>“Management and supervisory roles,” he shrugged, “I kinda had a feeling that’s how it was going to go. How about you?” Rey looked down at her own results.</p>
<p>“Engineer. Apparently, I have an aptitude for technology and fixing things,” She smiled, “Kinda wish it had said doctor, you know, like my Dad?”</p>
<p>“Why? You love building things! All those robots and mechs you helped build are running better than ever,” he insisted, “Plus, soon you’ll be able to add modifications to your Pip-Boy!”</p>
<p>Rey glanced down at the device strapped to her wrist, the large screen glowing green with any information she needed about herself and her environment. She’d been dying to take it apart but while she was confident in her abilities, pip-boys were becoming more and rarer and hers was in better condition than most.</p>
<p>People always thought that she was strange. Rey the doctor’s daughter, the girl with her head in the atom clouds. They whispered behind her back, assuming that she didn’t hear them. Why was she so discontent? She had shelter from the wasteland, clean water, her family and friends. Her life was one of safety and nobody could understand her agitation.</p>
<p>It was the eve of her 19<sup>th</sup> birthday when her father perched on the edge of her bed.</p>
<p>“Rey, you’re an adult now and I’ve done my best to tell you the truth about the way things are,” he said seriously, “You’ve become a wonderful young lady. Your mother would be so proud of you.”</p>
<p>“I wish I’d known her,” Rey sighed sadly, “There’s so much she could have taught me.”</p>
<p>He gazed at her sadly, memories ghosting through his eyes. He forced a smile on his face, tight and tense as he stroked his beard.</p>
<p>“I love you, sweetheart,” he promised, “Get some rest.”</p>
<p>She slid into her bunk, her head resting on the pillow gently. She felt his fatherly kiss brush her forehead, darkness descending as her eyes closed.</p>
<p>The year was 2277. That was the last time she saw Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>00000</p>
<p>“Wake up! Rey, come on, you need to wake up!”</p>
<p>Someone was standing over her bed, their grip on her shoulders firm as they shook her awake. Finn? His voice was panicked, hysterical even. Her hazy vision began to clear, the lights nipping her tired eyes when she realized that everything was bathed in red flashing from the emergency broadcast system, air raid sirens hollering a din around them.</p>
<p>“Wh…what? What’s happening?” Rey mumbled roughly, rubbing her face to speed up the waking process. Finn was hovering above her, already dressed in his blue and yellow vault suit, his eyes huge with fear.</p>
<p>“It…it’s your dad, Rey, he’s gone!” Finn cried. Rey quickly sat bolt upright, her heart pounding.</p>
<p>“What do you mean gone? Gone where?!”</p>
<p>“Out <em>there</em>! We don’t know how but he opened the vault door, got out into the wasteland!” Finn explained frantically, “I came to warn you. My Dad has gone crazy! He killed Doctor Akbar and he’s sending his men to look for you. Didn’t your Dad tell you what he was planning?!” Rey shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t tell me a thing!” she insisted, “I…I have to go after him!”</p>
<p>Rey jumped from the bed, rushing to her own abandoned suit in the corner, pulling it onto her body and grabbing her boots.</p>
<p>“Rey, you can’t go out there!”</p>
<p>“He’s my <em>Dad</em>, Finn! He’s the only family I have,” she cried, her eyes stinging, “and if he’s going out there then so am I!”</p>
<p>Finn buried his face in his hands. “It’s dangerous out there, you don’t know the first thing about the Capital Wasteland! Come with me, we can speak to my father together…convince him that you’re not going to abandon the vault.”</p>
<p>“No!” Rey cried, grabbing a bag to throw in a few of her meagre belongings, “I’m going to find him!”</p>
<p>She hurried to the door, a shot ringing in her ears the moment her head popped into the vault’s hallway. A scream of fright left her mouth as Finn pulled her back into the safety of her quarters.</p>
<p>“Careful!” he scolded, “I told you, they are looking for you. The overseer has you pegged as dangerous, he thinks you’re going the same way as Obi-Wan!”</p>
<p>“Maybe I am,” Rey scowled, “He can’t stop me!”</p>
<p>“Actually, he can!” Finn drawled, “Rey, are you sure this is what you want to do?” he asked, his eyes pained. Rey nodded in earnest.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving him out there. I’ll find him.” She vowed. Finn sighed heavily, nodding his reluctant agreement.</p>
<p>“Alright. If you’re going to do this…I can at least by you some time. You can get out while the place is in chaos,” he said, “Once the coast is clear, head towards my Dad’s office. If you can hack the console, there’s a secret exit that will take to towards the door.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Finn,” Rey said sincerely. Her friend smirked.</p>
<p>“Don’t thank me yet!” He cleared his throat, shouting outside the door, “It’s Finn, don’t shoot!”</p>
<p>Rey pressed herself against the wall as he stepped out into the hallway with his hands up. From her place, she could hear him insist that she wasn’t there, that he’d looked everywhere for her, that maybe she was hiding in engineering. The security detail agreed it was the most logical place for her to go.</p>
<p>Cautiously she slid out the door of her quarters, keeping her eyes sharp for any sign of trouble. The siren still wailed, the red flashing bathing the metal walls angry shades that hurt her vision as she crept in the direction Finn had instructed her to go.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had given no hint of his betrayal, no clue that he had been planning to leave the vault. <em>Nobody</em> left the vault. From the day the doors had closed over 200 years ago, they knew it was safer to remain inside. Life wasn’t perfect or exciting, but it was <em>safe</em>. Whatever his reasons, Rey knew they must have been profound, and it hurt that he hadn’t told her.</p>
<p>“Holy shit…”</p>
<p>Lying still face down in her Father’s lab was Doctor Akbar, blood running from the bullet wound left between his eyes. Rey froze, her body trembling as she stared at the man, she’d known her whole life. Her father’s constant companion and confidant. The chilling realization began to sink in. The overseer had no qualms about killing Akbar simply for his knowledge over the incident. It didn’t matter if she told him the truth or not.</p>
<p>She patted down his body, biting her lip to stop the terrified tears welling in her eyes. In the pocket of the lab coat was a holotape. She grabbed the tape, shoving it in her bag before pressing a kiss to her fingers, resting them on the Doctors forehead to say her farewell.</p>
<p>As silent as a mouse, she continued her path past the overseer’s private quarters, Finn’s voice echoing out the door.</p>
<p>“Dad, I’m telling you. She isn’t like that,” he promised, “Rey didn’t have anything to do with Obi-Wan leaving.”</p>
<p>“Then where is she?”</p>
<p>“I told you, I don’t know!” he insisted. Rey winced. She wanted to help him, to show herself, but he was doing this for her. He was giving her a chance to what she had to and if she gave herself up now, then she’d never see her father again. No, she had to trust that Finn’s own blood wouldn’t turn on him.</p>
<p>The office was mercifully empty, but she knew it wouldn’t remain so for long. She had to work fast, her fingers flying over the console.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;Open Evacuation Tunnel Y/N?&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;Y&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>The floor below her began to give way, twisting and spinning to reveal a dark, dusty spiral staircase, rusty from years of neglect. The passage was illuminated by a few single utility lamps. It wasn’t ideal, and one misstep meant a broken limb, but Rey didn’t have the luxury of being picky.</p>
<p>She picked her way down the steps, emerging into a long rocky tunnel at the bottom, the natural stone untarnished by manmade walls. The only thing in front of her was a giant switch before a path leading to the huge cog shaped door.</p>
<p>Her hand hovered above the switch, trembling as the enormity of the situation truly began to sink in.</p>
<p>“Rey!”</p>
<p>“Finn, thank God!” Rey gasped, “I didn’t know if they’d let you go?” Finn grinned proudly.</p>
<p>“I let the old guy think he forced some information out of me. They think they’ve got you cornered in medical, but they won’t stay there for long!” he explained, “Well, are you ready for his?”</p>
<p>Rey threw her arms around his neck, hugging her best friend tightly.</p>
<p>“This isn’t goodbye,” She stated clearly, “It’s not.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s not,” Finn agreed, “And when you come back, you can tell me all about those two-headed cows!”</p>
<p>“Come with me?” Rey asked quickly, but Finn shook his head.</p>
<p>“I think whatever I face in here will still be less dangerous than out there,” he said, “You need to go and find your Dad,”</p>
<p>Rey backed away, nodding with glassy eyes. Finn gripped the large switch, throwing it open.</p>
<p>The metal shrieked in protest, great gears grinding together to move the huge metal door, rolling it on its tracks. Blinding light poured into space, assaulting her senses but there was no time to acclimatize to the brightness. Giving Finn one last squeeze, Rey set off towards the light.</p>
<p>00000</p>
<p>The books her father had allowed her to read as a child were banned by the overseer.</p>
<p>He said they encouraged radical ideas that sowed the seeds of dissatisfaction among the residents. Rey knew better. Those books told the truth. It was how she knew about the great war, how humanity had destroyed itself through greed. She’d read the descriptions, she’d seen the pictures, but nothing prepared her for what she saw.</p>
<p>Scorched, dry earth, occasionally dotted with weeds and dead grass. The sky above her was blue and clear, the burning sun hanging high beating down searing heat on the land. In the distance, she could spy what looked like the remains of buildings, now nothing more than irradiated rubble. Great overpasses crumbled to columns. Rusted water towers, dry from years of neglect. Far towards the east, the sky was a strange shade of dark green, flashes of lightning cracking.</p>
<p>The whole place was desolate.</p>
<p>A lump formed in her throat, burning like bile as she swallowed thickly. Even the air around her, unfiltered in comparison to the processed vapour she’d always inhaled, smelled acrid and dusty all at once. Her lip trembled as the full force of her emotions hit, her eyes watering while she silently mourned a world she’d never known.</p>
<p>But now wasn’t the time or the place. She had to keep moving.</p>
<p>Following her feet, she found a worn path, footprints indicating that she wasn’t completely alone, and others did, in fact, inhabit the barren wastes. Whether they were friend or foe remained to be seen.</p>
<p>Something loomed in the distance, a settlement built up, seemingly completely made of corrugated iron, various shades of its rust shining like a beacon. It was crude, almost feral in its design, but somehow it seemed to work and for all her time walking, it was the first sign of civilization.</p>
<p>The great walls hid the inner workings from view, but as she approached two large sheets of iron opened before her like the blades of scissors, driven by what looked like an ancient plane turbine, revealing the full settlement to her.</p>
<p>Inside was as crude as the outside, the structures and houses built up between rusted, rickety walkways, the huge wall she’d encountered safely encapsulating it all inside the valley. She picked her way down the hill towards the center of the town, her eyes focusing on the huge atomic bomb that sat wedged in the mud.</p>
<p>She’d been so taken aback by the explosive, she barely noticed the stranger approach her.</p>
<p>“Howdy, my name is Snap and I’m the Sherriff of this town,” He introduced himself politely, tipping his Stetson hat, his long brown leather duster fluttering in the breeze. He was a large man, tall and heavy set. He wore his weapons openly, his rifle strapped to his back with two pistols at his hips. If it wasn’t for his cheery disposition, Rey wouldn’t have known how to react, “And you are?”</p>
<p>“Confused,” Rey stammered, “Is…is that a bomb?!”</p>
<p>Snap released a barking laugh, holding his stomach while Rey blinked at him in astonishment. “That is indeed the famous Megaton bomb! How’d you think this town got its name?”</p>
<p>“Oh, so…that’s where I am? This is Megaton?” Rey asked quickly. Snap nodded.</p>
<p>“Got it in one little lady,” he replied, “But you still haven’t answered my question. I’m guessing you’re one of them vault dwellers. Not seen one of you for years now!”</p>
<p>“How did you know that?”</p>
<p>“No offence but you’re not exactly inconspicuous,” he smiled, gesturing to her outfit. Rey winced. The man had a point. The standard-issue vault jumpsuits were functional and served a purpose but being bright blue with yellow trim, the numbers 101 in neon on her back, blending in was not one of them, “If you want some advice, I’d get a change of clothes soon as you can.”</p>
<p>“I will,” she agreed, “My name is Rey. I’m looking for someone, my Dad. Maybe you’ve seen him come by here? Around six foot, brown hair, beard?”</p>
<p>Snap shook his head apologetically. “We get a lot of wanderers coming through like yourself, can’t say I remember them all. We have a saloon here that everyone seems to end up at, Speak to Rose on the bar. Maybe she can help you out?”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Rey smiled gratefully, “Now…about that bomb?”</p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p>“Is it…active?”</p>
<p>Snap nodded. “Oh yeah, that thing has still got some kick to it!”</p>
<p>“Are you going to do something about it?! It could go off any time, take this whole place and half the Wasteland with it!” Snap shrugged so casually that Rey couldn’t help but gawk.</p>
<p>“It hasn’t made a peep yet. Don’t go poking at it and it’ll be fine. Eventually, you don’t even notice the damn thing. Now, head on up and I’m sure you’ll find some answers.”</p>
<p>Rey nodded slowly, still staring at him with sceptical eyes, but his tone told her that the conversation was over.</p>
<p>She surveyed the area around her, watching the people as they went about their day, the sun beginning to lower in the sky casting an orange glow over the surroundings. Was this really all that was left? A desolate wasteland and desperately cobbled together towns made from the ashes, infected with rust and radiation.</p>
<p>But still the people she saw smiled. The vault had hardly been a haven of comfort. It was cold and metallic, isolated and regimented. A place where freedom of expression was frowned upon. Out here, it may have been a struggle but at least these people were free and for the first time in her life, Rey felt herself question the teachings that had been drilled into her since she was born.</p>
<p>The inside of the saloon she’d been sent to was just as dilapidated as the rest of the town. Rust and dirt-covered most every surface, the tables and furniture were cobbled together haphazardly from anything that could be found. A small woman stood behind the bar, hammering on the faulty radio.</p>
<p>At the end of the bar sat a man dressed in a black leather jacket, the clothing modified to include armour across his shoulders. He had dark dishevelled hair, a short goatee graced his pale skin. From his profile, she spied his angular features, but it wasn’t until the woman behind the bar spoke did she realize she was staring.</p>
<p>He was looking down at the bar, absently swirling the drink in his hand but feeling her eyes on him, he turned his attention elsewhere. Rey froze under his scrutiny, his eyes dark as coal narrowing at her in suspicion.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” he asked quietly, the deep timbre of his voice sending a shiver through her body. Rey shook her head.</p>
<p>“Um, no…sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be an asshole!” the girl behind the bar snapped, “Don’t pay any attention to Ben, he’s always grumpy like that. I’m Rose…can I get you something?”</p>
<p>Rey eagerly approached the bar, doing her best to ignore Ben’s heated gaze and how it made her stomach squirm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small woman behind the bar was still staring at her expectantly but it had taken Rey a few more seconds to realize that she’d been spoken to, the man apparently named Ben still holding her attention.</p>
<p>“You need help there?” Rose repeated, eyebrow raised. Rey nodded in earnest.</p>
<p>“Yes! Sorry, I, uh…I’m looking for someone,” she stammered, “My Dad, I’m hoping he passed through this way. About 6-foot, short brown hair, beard…”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I do remember someone like that! He was in talking to the owner, but he left again,” Rose said, “I’m guessing you came from that vault not too far away?”</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?” Rey asked suspiciously, Ben sniggering at the end of the bar. Rose smiled.</p>
<p>“Not many folk walk around the Capital Wasteland in a bright blue and yellow jumpsuit,” she pointed out, “Friendly advice hon, if you don’t want to be a walking target, I’d get a change of clothes as soon as possible!”</p>
<p>Rey looked down at her body, wrinkling her nose at the realization that Rose was right. Everyone around her was dressed in muted colors, practical clothes designed for survival. Her jumpsuit stood out like a sore thumb, a tangible beacon of her inexperience.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I’ll do that,” Rey answered sheepishly, “Where is the owner? I need to speak to him right away!”</p>
<p>“Relax, I’ll get him,” Rose drawled, turning towards the back rooms of the bar, “Hey Qui-gon? Some girl here to see you!” she shouted. Rey stood anxiously drumming her fingers against the countertop.</p>
<p>“My my, little Rey all grown up!” a soft Irish accent caused her to look up. A man with long hair, the top half pulled back from his face, and a neatly trimmed beard stood leaning against the doorframe. He seemed far more put together than those around him, clad in a pale sand colored tunic. His overall manner like an oasis of calm in the middle of decayed chaos. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled knowingly, “I was wondering when you’d show up,”</p>
<p>“I…I’m sorry?” Rey stuttered, “How do you know my name?” he wandered towards her, leaning across the bar.</p>
<p>“There’s plenty I know about you, Rey, and your Dad for that matter,” He stated, “Obi-wan and I go way back, long before you were born,” Rey frowned, her brow furrowing as she began to piece together the puzzle.</p>
<p>“You came from the vault too?”</p>
<p>The laugh Qui-gon suddenly emitted was so loud and abrupt that it made her jump, staring at the man in astonishment as he held his stomach, his shoulders shaking with amusement.</p>
<p>“Left the vault? I’ve never set foot in one of those holes in my life!” Qui-gon confirmed. Rey’s confusion only deepened.</p>
<p>“But…Dad was born there and so was I!” she insisted, “There’s no way you could know him if that’s the truth!”</p>
<p>“Oh, is that what they’ve been telling you?” He chuckled darkly, “I suppose Obi-wan was only doing what he thought best, but you’re out now and there are some truths you should know. Brace yourself; You weren’t born in vault 101…neither was your Dad,”</p>
<p>“No…no, that’s impossible!” Rey cried, “The vault door has never opened before…” The smile left Qui-gon’s face, the man growing serious.</p>
<p>“Listen, I know what bullshit you’ve been told. ‘We live in the vault, we die in the vault’ blah blah, it’s all nonsense and if you’re going to survive out here, you’ll need to accept that fast. You were born in the wasteland, hell, you stayed in my saloon when you were still only suckling on your mother’s tit!”</p>
<p>“Then how did I end up in the vault?!” Rey demanded indignantly. Qui-gon sighed.</p>
<p>“For your own safety. War never changes, the whole world is blown to shit, but people are still fighting for the rubble. The Brotherhood of Steel, The Enclave, super mutants and everybody in between want their fair share. Instead of involving you…Obi-wan decided to hide away,</p>
<p>“Did he say where he was going?” Rey asked desperately. Qui-gon awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, eyeing her warily.</p>
<p>“Last he told me, he was headed towards the Galaxy News Radio building in the ruins of DC. Said he had to speak to someone there,” He said reluctantly, “But please lass, it’s not worth it. The place is a warzone, crawling with super mutants and the like…that’s if you even make it that far!”</p>
<p>“I can make it!” Rey said determinedly. Qui-gon laughed, as did Rose and a few other patrons who overheard.</p>
<p>“Honey, you’re fresh out the box. That fancy little pip-boy on your arm might be able to tell you where you’re going but that’s about it,” Qui-gon said gently. Rey scowled.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll just have to find someone to help me!”</p>
<p>“You can try,” Qui-gon admitted, “But it’ll be a hard sell. Sane people avoid DC at all costs, the rest will want paying for their services and it doesn’t look like you’re rolling in caps. Listen, I’m sure you’ve got a lot to think about. Why don’t you take one of the rooms upstairs? Get a good night’s rest. I’ll even see about getting you some clothes and supplies, hmm?” Rey smiled gratefully.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, “Why are you being so kind to me?”</p>
<p>“Because Obi-wan is as close as a brother,” he said simply, “And any family of his is family of mine. Go on now, head up and relax. I’ll send someone up with food soon,”</p>
<p>From the end of the bar, Ben watched and listened to the whole exchange. As Rey ascended the rusting metal stairs, his eyes followed her.</p>
<p>00000</p>
<p>Her room was nothing special but what had she expected?</p>
<p>The old bed was nothing more than a dirty mattress balancing precariously on a decaying metal frame. The room smelled of rust, damp and other aromas she dared not guess for the sake of her mental health.</p>
<p>Her lodgings weren’t the only reason she couldn’t sleep. Qui-gon had thrown a lot of information at her in one go, eradicating everything she’d known to be true since birth. Why had Obi-wan lied? Didn’t he trust her? Or was it for her own good?</p>
<p>Rey sighed pushing herself up, the old springs of the bed squeaking loudly in protest. The holotape she’d found still sat un-played, the overwhelming introduction she’d received on her first day in the outside world giving her enough of an excuse not to play it. Since she couldn’t sleep anyway, now seemed like as good a time as any.</p>
<p>Picking up her pip-boy, she keyed in the code. The audio port of the computer hissed to life.</p>
<p>
  <em>“My darling Rey, if you’re playing this then I’m gone. I can’t tell you why or where I’m going, it’s safer for you not to know. Sometimes there are things in this world that are bigger than us, sweetheart. Things that must be done for the greater good. The vault is not perfect, but at least I know you will be safe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you,”</em>
</p>
<p>“Wait…what? Dad, what the fuck does that mean?!” Rey grumbled to herself. She’d expected answers, an explanation just for her that would put everything she was doing into perspective. Instead, she was left with more questions and a pounding headache.</p>
<p>She needed air.</p>
<p>The bar was empty except for Qui-gon who slept in his room down the stairs. She descended quietly, opening the back door with a soft click to head out into the night. Megaton was peaceful, almost serene in the darkness, punctuated with the soft glow of orange lamps hanging around the various levels of the settlement.</p>
<p>She wandered towards the railing of the balcony, leaning on the rough metal but her eyes gazed upwards at the inky blackness, dotted with little white lights. She stared at the sky slack-jawed as a sudden feeling of being so small washed over her, numb to the cool breeze blowing across her skin or the person who approached.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>The deep voice cut through her trance, head snapping in his direction with wide eyes. Ben stood there, his rifle still strapped to his back and pistols at his side. In the dull light, his pale skin was a stark contrast to his long onyx hair. Cedarwood eyes stared at her expectantly.</p>
<p>“I…um, I’ve never seen stars before,” she answered shyly, the explanation sounding ridiculous despite it being the truth. It was her first night outside the vault. The first time under the night sky. Ben’s face contorted into something akin to pity, his penetrating eyes softening.</p>
<p>“Really?” he asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Well…I’ve seen pictures and I know what they are but it’s the first time I’ve been outside at night so, yeah...really," she babbled, trying to avoid the intense look he was giving her.</p>
<p>It was an apt description of the man. Everything about him seemed intense. From the darkness in his eyes to the way he carried himself, broad squared shoulders set, and well-defined arms crossed over his chest. A faint line of a scar trailed down the side of his face, cutting over his eye and cheek. It only added to his intimidating aura.</p>
<p>“I see Rose set you up then?” he commented, gesturing to her change in clothes. It hadn’t been much. A pair of well-worn jeans, the knees reinforced with patches of leather, an old short sleeved shirt, and a leather waistcoat. At least Rey could be sure she blended in with the rest of the inhabitants, “Good thing too. You were asking to be taken advantage of!”</p>
<p>“That’s not true!” Rey frowned, “I’m smarter than that,”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you are,” Ben shrugged flippantly, “But I can tell from miles away you’re too trusting. What the hell are you doing out here at night by yourself?”</p>
<p>“I needed air?” Rey excused with a shrug of her own, “Isn’t Megaton supposed to be safe?” Ben rolled his eyes, moving closer to her.</p>
<p>“Rule number 1 rookie, <em>nowhere</em> in the wasteland is safe!” he stressed, “This place is better than most, but a pretty girl out here by herself? Asking to get robbed…or worse,”</p>
<p>“What’s worse than getting robbed?” Rey asked curiously. Ben blinked at her in astonishment.</p>
<p>“Jesus fucking Christ, the fact you have to ask that question tells me that you’re not going to last two seconds out there alone. You want to go to DC? Talking like that you’re just asking to be sold to slavers…” He grunted, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Quit being such a dick!” Rey snapped, “I get it, I’m new, but I can learn! In fact, instead of being a dick why don’t you help me?” Ben snorted, looking her up and down.</p>
<p>“I come with a price tag, sweetheart, and taking you to DC? That’s a price I know you can’t afford,” he drawled derivatively, checking his nails. Rey sneered, his arrogant manner causing her to bristle.</p>
<p>“Well if that’s the case then I’ll go alone!” She said haughtily, “At least I won’t be in your way anymore,”</p>
<p>Rey pushed herself away from the railing, suddenly having had enough of the sour wasteland air. Breathing inside the walls of the saloon was no better but at least she’d also be free of Ben’s arrogance.</p>
<p>She turned back towards the saloon only to see a dark figure standing by the door she’d emerged from. The sight of the man, if she could call it that, caused her to freeze on the spot. Hazel eyes grew wide with fear and astonishment. They looked human but…decayed, deformed. The area where the nose should have been was gone completely, skin rotting from the bone. The smell wafted towards her nose, making her stomach lurch and unbidden a shrill scream tore from her throat.</p>
<p>The creature in front of her jumped, seemingly just as shocked as she was.</p>
<p>“AHH!” he cried, flinching at the noise. Rey grasped her chest, her heart beating wildly.</p>
<p>“Holy shit…I mean…what the fuck?!” Rey babbled, naked shock evident on her face. There was no way to hide her feelings about his appearance.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you!” The man said, his voice as raspy and broken as the rest of him, “I was doing the rounds and I noticed your room was empty. I wanted to check you were alright,”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Rey asked.</p>
<p>“I’m Gob,” the man replied, “I’m guessing from the look on your face you’ve never seen a ghoul before?” Rey blinked dumbly at him.</p>
<p>“A…what?”</p>
<p>“A ghoul. You know? Those of us who weren’t so lucky with the radiation,” he explained, “Not exactly much to look at…but Qui-gon gave me this job which is better than most…”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Gob!” Ben growled. Rey hadn’t realized he had appeared at her side, a dark scowl on his face. Gob recoiled back from Ben, bowing his head in submission, “She doesn’t need to hear your life story, as if you’ve even got one. Get lost and leave her alone!”</p>
<p>“Ye…yes, sorry!” Gob muttered, turning and heading back into the saloon. Rey scowled, whirling to face the mercenary.</p>
<p>“What was that for?” she demanded, “Why were you so…<em>horrible</em> to him?!” Ben shrugged.</p>
<p>“What? Gob? He’s a ghoul,” Ben said, as if it was the obvious explanation for his scorn, “Ghouls aren’t people, Rey. They might walk and talk like us but it’s only a matter of time until they go feral,”</p>
<p>“Feral?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, feral. You’ve spent zero time out there, I don’t expect you to know but feral ghouls? They used to be people, they looked like our friend Gob there…until the radiation got into their brain leaving them with nothing but killer instincts. They’ll find you and they’ll rip your skin off your body…”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Rey cried, “That still doesn’t mean you get to be so cruel to him,” Ben smirked, leaning over her as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body, the faint smell of leather and gun oil emanating from his jacket.</p>
<p>“Thinking like that? It’s going to get you killed, baby,” Rey set her jaw.</p>
<p>“I’m not your baby,”</p>
<p>She walked away from him, setting her sights on the saloon door so she didn’t give in to the instinct to turn back and check if he was watching her.</p>
<p>He was.</p>
<p>00000</p>
<p>She woke no better rested than when she last tried to sleep, gaining only a few restless hours before she gave up, rising from the sad little bed and pulling on her gifted clothes. She’d hoped that being kitted out for her adventure would have made her feel stronger, new and determined.</p>
<p>Instead, she felt exhausted and more confused than ever.</p>
<p>Her boots echoed on the metal steps as she walked down towards the bar. Rose was already there cleaning the surfaces, as was Gob, a filthy mop in his hand. Judging by the state of the place, Rey found it a little amusing that he was even attempting to wash the floors. She offered him a friendly smile that he returned sheepishly.</p>
<p>Qui-gon appeared from the back rooms, a box in his arms.</p>
<p>“Good morning! I’ve got some things for you,” he announced, dropping the box on the bar. Carefully he pulled out some items. A laser rifle, a 10-gauge pistol, a combat knife, a few medical supplies, and a faded leather backpack. It wasn’t much, most of the weapons were rusted. The stimpak would only do a few doses and the knife needed sharpened.</p>
<p>“I know it all looks like junk but it’s junk that might save your life,” Qui-gon said, helping Rey pack the items into the backpack, “Are you sure you want to go alone? There’s gotta be someone who can take you at least part of the way…”</p>
<p>“It was made very clear to me that nobody is going to do anything out of the goodness of their hearts,” Rey muttered with annoyance, “I’ll be fine on my own. I have my route,” She grabbed the bag from the counter, throwing it over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Together they headed towards and out the front door, the morning sun already blinding. She’d pulled her hair from her face, the three buns bobbing behind her head as they walked towards the main gates of Megaton.</p>
<p>There had been on face that had been missing from the saloon and it unsettled her how she felt about his absence. She hardly knew the abrasive man, and no matter how attractive she didn’t want to admit he was, he’d been nothing but rude to her.</p>
<p>“So, where was Ben this morning?” she asked flippantly, wandering past the giant bomb in the center of the town. Qui-gon shrugged.</p>
<p>“Who knows? He comes and goes as he pleases. Pays me a bunch of caps to keep a room free for him and I don’t ask questions. He’s probably off on another job,” Rey tried not to seem too disappointed, “Now, do you know where you’re going?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my pip-boy is all set,”</p>
<p>“Guns all loaded?”</p>
<p>“Locked and loaded,” she smiled as they stopped at the gates, the huge sheets of metal pulling open to reveal the wasteland.</p>
<p>“Remember what I told you, no traveling at night. Try to keep warm but a fire will give away your location if you’re in the open. The metro tunnels are a fast way to travel but they are crawling with ferals,” Qui-gon held her at arm’s length by the shoulders, taking her all in with a fond smile, “ah Rey, you’re so much like your father. He’d be so proud of you,”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said sincerely, her eyes watering, “For everything,”</p>
<p>“No need to thank me. You just take care out there,” he smiled.</p>
<p>She gave him a shaky nod, holding her head up high as she took her first steps towards her next goal.</p>
<p>00000</p>
<p>Of all the things Rey hadn’t expected when she set off on her trek was that walking alone in a desolate wasteland was rather boring.</p>
<p>As the sun rose higher in the sky marking the passing hours, the horizon blurred in front of her with the blazing heat. Occasionally she passed something of interest. A giant overpass that had crumbled to nothing more than its columns, the carcass of a huge scorpion ten times larger than her, the ruins of houses and residential areas that used to house the families of Washington.</p>
<p>Those landmarks were few and far between.</p>
<p>The cracked asphalt began to trail off between rows of dilapidated houses. The place looked deserted, but so did everything else in the wasteland. She’d been walking for hours and hadn’t seen another soul for miles.</p>
<p>A bullet ricocheting off the surface in front of her feet brought her to an abrupt halt, her eyes frantically scanning the area for any sign of movement.</p>
<p>“Don’t move!”</p>
<p>From the buildings, the first thing that emerged from the shadows were the barrels of the guns pointed at her. There were 3 men and a woman, their heads shaved, and bodies adorned with spikes and leather. They wore the evidence of a hard life on their skin, but their eyes were bright with adrenaline and the potential Rey presented for them.</p>
<p>“Looks like we got some fresh meat,” the first man smiled cruelly. The others nodded, sharing knowing looks between them.</p>
<p>“Check that skin, it’s so smooth…no way it’s spent time in the wastes!” The woman exclaimed, leaning in to examine Rey closely, “What you got for us dollface? Hand it over and I might make it painless…”</p>
<p>“No! She’s worth more to us alive,” The second man said, larger than the others. He stalked forward leaning over Rey’s trembling body. This was is, this was what she’d been warned about. She’d been so certain that she was ready, that she could do it alone and now she was staring down the barrel of 4 guns.</p>
<p>The large man in front of her grabbed her chin roughly, the coarse skin of his fingers rubbing against her. His grip was tight on her jaw, pulling and twisting her face so he could see her from all angles.</p>
<p>“This one is going to Paradise Falls,” he declared smugly, “Hot little piece like this? Some guy will pay good money for an untouched slave,”</p>
<p>Bile rose in Rey’s throat, the burning sensation making her stomach churn. Her innocence was a brand, a mark that flagged her as something rare and collectible. It had never been something she’d thought about.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes to shield herself from the horror of the situation, the man’s grip released from her jaw. A crunching squelch reached her ears, her eyes flying open just in time to watch a bullet fly through the man’s temple, a light spray of crimson splattering across her face and chest.</p>
<p>The other raiders lifted their guns, hysterically turning to see all around them and locate the mystery shooter. Another shot sounded, the bullet hitting its mark between the eyes of the first man who spoke. One by one the bodies fell until only Rey was left standing, covered in the blood of strangers and shaking from head to toe.</p>
<p>“Rey!” the voice shouting on the air, echoing off the buildings, was familiar. The arrogance she’d been familiar with was gone.</p>
<p>She turned, her heart still smashing against her ribcage. Walking towards her, still clad in his leather despite the blazing heat and a long-range rifle in his hand, was Ben Solo.</p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>